1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the towing of implements behind vehicles, and is concerned in particular with a power hitch for forcibly pivoting such tool implements in order to control the tracking thereof behind the vehicles and also to assist in vehicle steering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is particularly suited for, although not strictly limited in use to, the towing of implements used to groom ski slopes and trails, where the hilly terrain and slippery conditions make it difficult for operators to steer the towing vehicles and grooming implements.
In the past, towing arrangements of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,583 (Waterman) have been employed with success. Although such arrangements allow the operator to forcibly pivot the grooming implement to insure proper tracking and to assist in vehicle steering, they occupy a major portion of the rear vehicle deck or platform, thereby making it impossible to simultaneously utilize the deck for other purposes, such as for example the simultaneous transportation of other equipment, supplies or personnel.
Other prior art towing arrangements employ a rigid non pivotable connection between the implement, and the vehicle. This is particularly unsatisfactory, however, because the implements do not properly follow or "track" behind the vehicles, which in turn makes it extremely difficult to steer the vehicles and to control movement and application of the implement.